


Reconnecting

by Ash_and_Ember



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, KKC holiday exchange 2017, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember
Summary: Kvothe is busy making enemies of most of the powerful people of the University and Imre, including Devi. When Mola finds out, she wants to explain things to her old friend. Have years apart weakened their friendship, or turned it into something more?





	Reconnecting

After the testing of Kvothe’s gram, Mola wanted to head back to her room in Mews and sleep for a full day, but something stopped her. Her mind was going in a million different directions, but kept coming back to one thing. “I borrowed some money from a galet named Devi… Accused her of malfeasance...” How stupid, or desparate must he have been to go to Devi, and then accuse her? She could hold a grudge longer than anyone else Mola knew, and had the resources and sense of self-preservation to make someone suffer. Mola had to talk to her. 

She went back to her room just long enough to get a heavier cloak and money pouch. She knew she ought to bring a gift of some sort, but her room was barren of personal effects. It wasn’t yet late enough for all shops to be closed; she could pick up something in Imre when she got there. Wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, she set off on the walk across the river. 

As luck would have it, there was a shop selling candies and other sweets on the route to Devi’s apartment. She tried not to smile too much as she purchased the box of chocolates. There. Now she had something to fortify herself with, to put her in Devi’s good graces before bringing up Kvothe. The two of the had been close while Devi was still at the University, but that was years ago. Mola wasn’t sure what it would be like between them now. 

She hesitated at the mouth of the alley that would lead her to Devi. No thought had gone into this trip, Mola didn’t know what it would be like to see Devi. Before she could lose her nerve, Mola climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. 

It swung open to reveal a well-lit room full of books, comfy chairs, and other objects of comfort. Devi stood in the doorway, a puzzled look on her face. 

“Mola?”

“Hey, Devi,” she said. “Yeah, it’s me. May I come in?”

Devi stepped to the side, sweeping out her arm in a welcome gesture. “Of course! I’m sorry I don’t look more presentable, and my rooms are a mess… I wasn’t expecting anyone. Especially not you.”

Mola stepped into the room, appraising everything. “You seem to be doing well for yourself. You’ve turned your abilities to threaten people while looking pretty into a career.”

“There are always desperate people,” Devi responded, a hard edge creeping into her voice. “When there are desperate people, there are always others to help them, or make their situation worse. And for some reason, they always mistake a pretty face for weakness. I am no less dangerous than a man.”

“Anyone who thinks you less dangerous than a man is sadly mistaken. And there is no one, man, woman, or anyone else who could rival your pretty face.”

“You flatter me,” Devi replied lightly. “Come, sit down. What brings you here?”

Mola paused, unsure of how to breach the topic. 

“Based on the pained expression on your face, I’m guessing you’re here for business.” Devi’s voice snapped Mola out of her thoughts. 

“Ah, well, yes. I bought you chocolates?” She thrust the box out towards Devi. She took the box, apprehension clear on her face. Mola ran her hands down her legs twice, before twisting them together in front of her stomach. “Have you done business with a boy named Kvothe?”

Devi’s gaze snapped up to meet Mola’s. “Yes, I did. In the past. He is nothing to me now.” She spoke with cold fury that Mola had only heard once or twice before. She unconsciously took a step backwards.

“I know him, from the various trips he’s made to Medica. I only learned earlier tonight that he was… involved with you. He said he accused you of malfeasance. Is that true?”

“Yes. He accused me, we fought, I won, my business with him is done. I would never practice malfeasance against someone, or help anyone else do it. That is one line I will never cross. ”

“Devi, I know you are mad, but please hear me out on this. Someone actually was practicing malfeasance against him. When he confronted you, he hadn’t slept properly in at least a span, and had a dozen small hurts. He wasn’t in the best state, and since you do have a vial of his blood, it seemed like a good idea to him to confront you.” Devi opened her mouth as if to interrupt, but Mola held up a hand. “I’m not making excuses for him, but I need you to understand the whole story. Ambrose Jakis is the one who’s been attacking him.”

Horror dawned on Devi’s face. “That bastard!” she cried.

“I know,” Mola replied. “Just when you thought he couldn’t get any worse, he goes and does this. You don’t have to forgive Kvothe, but please try to understand the full situation.”

“Oh, I understand. I assume he’ll be finding a way to get revenge on Ambrose?”

“Yes, tomorrow night. It’s a clever plan.”

“I want in,” Devi said, her voice hard. “If that Jackass is going down, I need to be involved.”

Mola gave a small smile. “I was hoping you’d say that. You were always one of the best sympathists…”

“And I still am.”

“Just as humble, I see.” Mola reached into her bag, pulling out several papers. “These are the notes, detailing the plan. You’ll be with me, but you should know the full plan. I’ve done the calculations for slippage, but check them over to be sure, and account for your own strength.”

Devi took the papers from Mola’s outstretched hand and looked them over briefly. “I trust your calculations, Mola. She put the papers on the desk to her left. “Now, since you’ve gone to the trouble of buying me chocolate, we might as well eat it. We can also toast to the suffering of Ambrose.”

They went into one of Devi’s other rooms, a more personal dining area. It was more organized than the outer room, but it was more personal. The books and decorations were less to show off and intimidate, and more for actual enjoyment. There were collections of plays, a well-worn set of playing cards, and a set of knitting needles that looked like they could also be knives. 

Devi got a bottle of wine and two glasses from one the cupboards. She gestured for Mola to sit at the table, and then sat across from her. She poured the wine, and raised her glass in a toast. “Here’s to Ambrose finally getting what’s coming to him.” she said.

Mola raised her glass as well. “And to people united against a common enemy.” They both took a drink.

“As much as I appreciate the chocolate you bought me,” Devi began, “I have to ask, did you get them just to appease me before talking about Kvothe?”

Mola blushed. “Yes. I thought it would be harder for you to shoot the messenger if the messenger brought you gifts. Also, I remember how fond you are of them.”

Devi smiled. “How thoughtful. And I could never be truly mad at you. You were one of my closest friends when I was at the University. Speaking of that, tell me about it. What are you studying now? How are all your classes going?”

“I’m in Medica now; I switched shortly after you left. Arwyl’s tough, but I’ve learned so much, and I love what I’m studying. Maybe he’ll let me graduate before I die.”

“Still a stickler for the rules, huh?”

“Yeah. I know with medicine, it’s important to know everything before going out into the world, but sometimes it feels like too much. Besides, if he knew about half the times I’ve had to patch up Kvothe on the side, he would cut my required practical hours in half.”

The streets outside fell silent and the lamps burned low as Mola and Devi sat talking. They reminisced about the time spent together at the University, and their friendship. They laughed especially hard over the time Devi had stolen all of Hemme’s formal robes and scattered them over Mains. He had never found out who had done it, and was in a foul mood for a span. Mola told anecdotes about Elodin, and Devi regaled her with the gossip of Imre. They bemoaned the unjust policies regarding women at the University. 

“There are still so few women at the University,” Mola said sadly. “And Hemme is still a sexist prat. We’re all so afraid of being unfairly punished, that we don’t do anything to stand out. No one has your fire.” She reached out and touched Devi’s strawberry blonde hair, which glowed in the light. 

Devi caught her hand, and held it. “I chose to fight my battles on the front line; don’t doubt that you are doing just as much by being the best damn student in the entire University.” 

“I’ve missed you so much, these past years,” Mola whispered, leaning forward. “I should’ve visited sooner.”

“You’re here, now, that’s enough.” She met Mola in the middle, gently pressing their lips together. She pulled back after a moment, and asked, “Is this okay?”

Mola nodded. “More than okay. One of my few regrets is never kissing you when you were at the University.”

Devi brought Mola’s hand up to her mouth, briefly kissing the back of it. “You’re here now, and we can make up for lost time.”


End file.
